


Morning Meditation

by ro_shepard



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: Thane reflects on his siha.





	Morning Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my very first 100 kudos story, The Tea's Gone Cold, here's a special (and bittersweet) drabble from Thane. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and liking my stories! :)

He ignores the slight tingling in his chest as his lungs draw a deep breath, instead focusing on the subtle hum of the nearby aquarium. The captured tanks illuminate his seated, lean form, the only source of lighting in the room. His eyes are closed as he counts slowly, methodically, with each inhale until his rhythm is set. His senses become heightened to his surroundings.

Though his siha is still bare in her slumber, he can feel her aura surrounding him. How he earned Arashu's favor for such a gift of a woman, he did not know, but he was truly grateful, and he offered his gratitude with every caress of her skin, with every kiss upon her flesh, and with every entry into the warm, blissful embrace of her body. He is almost convinced that the mere presence of her in his life is proof of divine forgiveness of his sins.

He is so lost in the thought of her that he misses the quiet padding of footsteps behind him, but as small hands drape over his shoulders from behind, the soft brush of lips against his neck, the subtle sweetness of her scent stirs his desire.

He opens his eyes and smiles, taking a hand in his, he draws it to his mouth, kissing her fingers tenderly. He loves her, the commander, so much that his heart aches over the little time they have left. He enjoys these mornings and, despite the lingered uncertainty, he is clear of one thing - he will fight by his siha's side until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @spectre-ro


End file.
